


Satisfy Me

by takizawa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, merry christmas consider this my gift to you i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takizawa/pseuds/takizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shirazu was asked to do was get a snack ready; he didn't need Urie's... distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy Me

The 1st Ward of Tokyo seemed to be swimming in a haze. It was mid-summer, and as he managed to have some time to do nothing, Shirazu lazed around the house. He could hear Saiko yelling from another room to ask if he could bring her some more packets of potato crisps and he forced himself to get up and go downstairs to raid the kitchen. Days before, Sasaki decided to crack down on Saiko’s eating habits and remove every packet, bag and vacuum-sealed item of unhealthy food within sight.

                Apart from Saiko’s disembodied yelps of victory (all she did was play games or sleep or eat, it seemed), the house was silent. Sasaki had been expected to go into the CCG in the early morning and Mutsuki was out getting another blood test done. He wasn’t exactly sure of Urie’s whereabouts, as it usually was, and muttered something crude to himself as he rolled his ankle hurrying down the steps. He wasn’t watching where he was stepping, and rather his mind kept wandering towards the thought of Urie. He was an asshole but there was something else Shirazu quite liked about him, but he didn’t bother persisting in that topic since Urie made him feel angry a majority of the time.

                Reaching the lower floor, Shirazu made a beeline for the pantry he knew Saiko had previously stashed food in, hoping Sasaki’s kitchen raid missed a few spots. He stooped to look in the lower shelves, remembering Saiko had once told him that behind the containers of dried fruit were a few small packets of crisps. Shirazu squinted into the dark, trying to make out where certain foodstuffs were located.

                As he reached for the light switch not far from where he was, the back of his head made an unpleasant thump as it hit a higher shelf. He didn’t think to censor any foul language as he stepped back abruptly and raised his head, slightly dizzy.

                Once he had recovered, still protectively rubbing the back of his head, Shirazu braved himself between the shelves which were the main culprits of his clumsy injuries, rummaging around behind the shiny new blue containers filled to the brim with untouched dried fruit. All he ended up with in his hands was a thin layer of dust.

                “Y’can’t find any damn thing in this house after Sassan cleaned it out,” Shirazu said quietly to himself, turning around and searching for the small recipe book left somewhere by Mutsuki on the kitchen bench. He’d remembered that Mutsuki had bought the book because the doctor recommended he change his diet to combat his anaemia.

                Surely, Shirazu thought, there’d be something in there he could cook and satisfy Saiko’s endless hunger with. Sliding the book across the clean marble of the bench, Shirazu flipped to the first page with a dog ear fold, just a meat dish. It didn’t involve what Saiko requested whatsoever, so he searched for something else.

                A familiar voice, cool and condescending, broke Shirazu’s train of thought. “Surely that’s not _you_ reading, Shirazu?”

                He looked up to see Urie smirking at him, the expression already making his stomach bubble with frustration. Shutting the book quickly, the pages made a sharp _smack_ , and Shirazu was finding it hard to keep eye contact with Urie. His face seemed more intense than usual and the attention he was giving to Shirazu seemed unnatural.

                “Shuddup, Saiko was hungry so she forced me ta come down ‘ere and make her somethin’ to eat,” Shirazu spoke in his defense, pushing the book away from himself. Urie lowered his suitcase to the floor and walked over to the kitchen bench, inspecting the book as he stood next to Shirazu. As he placed his two hands flat on the bench, he lifted up the cover page, inspecting it as the glossy paper reflected light.

                “ _Iron: Meals to Combat the Anaemic Individual_. Sounds intriguing,” Urie drawled as Shirazu shoved both hands into his pant pockets.

                Shirazu hated the way he drew out the words, as if they were things Urie could pull apart simply to annoy the blond-haired boy; the sarcasm may as well have been dripping from his pale lips that he watched intently.

                It didn’t take any time for Shirazu to know that Urie caught him looking somewhere that wasn’t his eyes. He knew that Urie knew his ins and outs, he knew that he’d take advantage of the situation. It was true, if something was put up against Shirazu that he didn’t expect, he’d crumble.

                Watching Urie licking his lips just slow enough to distract him made his breath catch in his throat, as he realised with a slight jolt that Urie’s hand was no longer touching the book cover. Instead, his hand had reached down to palm the already-hardening spot in his pants, teasing him by refusing to move his hand anywhere near Shirazu’s zipper.

                “Urie, you bastard…” Shirazu managed to choke out, his cheeks flushing.

                He ran his tongue along his teeth to try and keep his wits about him, his head spinning as Urie kept his hand there and moved closer, beginning to bite his neck. The blond could feel the heat coming off of Urie’s body and his free hand, which had snaked up and under his untucked work shirt.

                Fingers ran across Shirazu’s hip, gripping his waist as Urie’s impulses got the better of him. Soon, Shirazu could feel Urie grinding his hips lightly against his, his hand pulling him closer each time he did so. Shirazu was forced to pull his hands from his pockets and reach out around Urie’s back, pulling him closer and closer.

                An uncontrollable moan left Shirazu’s lips as the touching became too much for him, and he was quietened with three fingers in the mouth. The other hand, which had previously touched Shirazu’s crotch, was now reflecting his own movements, pulling in his body as Urie was grinding against him harder and harder. Shirazu knew that Urie wanted more, his body language and lack of speaking in such a moment as this said it all, really.

                That was exactly what Shirazu did; let Urie have more, but it was not until Shirazu begged, past the fingers sitting on the inside of his cheek, for Urie to unzip his pants, to give him more because he could not take the taunting anymore. As his request was followed up, but not quite so that either quincke member was naked in any way, Shirazu instead had to settle with his partner toying with his underwear. His body had seemed to go limp as he had to let out a harsh, rattling breath.

                “Shut up, you idiot. Saiko will hear,” Urie breathed, his voice low and continuing to entice, tempting him for more and more, so much that his body would feel like it was being set alight.

                Urie’s scolding had brought Shirazu back to present times, where he managed to register that they were still at the kitchen bench, his knuckles white from gripping Urie, his heartbeat sounding in his ears. In a surge of courage, Shirazu let one of his hands lower to reach the zipper of the boy currently turning his body so he was pinned between hips and cold marble cutting into his back. It may have been a time to give Urie a taste of his own medicine, to toy with him and gamble on a possible blow to the head in retaliation.

                It seemed that Urie was too preoccupied with touching Shirazu to hit him, both mutually pleasing each other but ceasing to grind. A wave of satisfaction hit Shirazu as he heard Urie utter a “fuck”, his hips forcing into his hand as both wanted more. He guessed that Urie was probably just about ready to take him then and there on the benchtop, had it not been for movement on the upper floor.

                The two had jumped apart as they heard the telltale creak of Saiko’s door open, Urie forcing at least several metres between the two (and his dishevelled fringe back to neatness) as Saiko’s footsteps echoed down the staircase. The two fumbled with their still-undone zippers, making it in time to see Saiko rubbing her eyes, glancing at the clock which read around 4 pm.

                “Did you find my snacks?” Saiko mumbled at Shirazu, who was nonchalantly skimming through Mutsuki’s recipe booklet. Her attention switched to Urie. “Oh. You’re back.”

                “And you’re out of bed, for once,” Urie responded with a monotonous tone.

                Saiko didn’t find it necessary to continue on her conversation with the surly dark-haired quincke, her socks making _pat pat_ noises as she walked over to the kitchen bench to peer at the image of grilled meat and various vegetables, her eyes lighting up upon viewing the page.

                “No, so you’d hafta settle with somethin’ outta here,” Shirazu said in the most level voice he could muster, rubbing his forehead to get rid of the sweat.

                “That,” she pointed at the current page, bending her knees to reach a lower cupboard, pulling out a frypan for him to cook in.

                As Saiko assisted in gathering food ingredients, Shirazu checked over the recipe, raising his head only to catch Urie throwing him a look over his shoulder as he went upstairs.


End file.
